The Betrayed Hero
by WafflesNMilkshakes
Summary: Percy Jackson, Now known as Torrent, was betrayed by the gods. Annabeth was taken away from him and Poseidon himself stabbed Percy in his Achilles heel. But, before Percy was about to die. Chaos himself came to save him. Now it's been 500 years Gaea and the Titansare stirring and Percy has come back to reclaim Annabeth, and show the gods what he is now. ON HAITUS. Writer's block.
1. How Could You?

**Whats up guys? I'm a beginning author and this is my 1st fanfic. Can you guys give me some advice and stuff like that? Thx and Enjoy. -WafflesNMilkshakes**

Pain. It is what makes us human.

Pain. It is what we learn from.

Pain. It is what we fear.

Pain...It is what caused me this life.

Back then I was known as the "Hero Of Olympus" or some shit like that... Well never thought the gods would treat their 'hero' like that. I am Torrent. Formerly known as Percy Jackson. Back then even though monsters were trying to rip my head off every 20 minutes. I had a great life. A loving mother, faithful friends, a AMAZING girlfriend, and most of all... a place where I belong. That sounds pleasant right? Well... It was. Until HE came along. Are you wondering who "He" is? Well "He" is my half brother. Jacob Breeze. A extremely cocky, arrogant and a selfish bastard. Jacob always hated me. Never knew why. He always said he was better then me. I didn't mind that. But, he would always try to flirt with Annabeth Chase. My girlfriend. That ticked me off. Well, I did feel better when she backhanded him. Anyways, he was sent on a quest with Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, and I to kill the Minotaur... again. Damn, that cow doesn't know when to quit and how to stay dead. Well we split up and I ended up with Jacob unfortunately. Long story short, I saw the Minotaur and stabbed him. Hope you stay dead this time. Well we went back and Jacob started saying that HE killed the Minotaur and that I was trying to take credit for it, and you know what? Every believed him. Yes even Chiron... Like seriously. I kicked both Kronos AND Gaea's asses and they believe some stuck up guy who can barely hold a sword right? Pft. I didn't care at first since Annabeth still believed in me. That's all that mattered. But after a few more of his credit taking from me. I was rejected to the side by my own father. Poseidon said that I wasn't anything compared to his favorite son Jacob... Well fuck you too. I wouldn't have cared that much if Athena hadn't said I was worthy of her daughter's hand in marriage. She and my 'Father' set up a arranged marriage for Annabeth and Jacob. Me and Annabeth protested when all of our 'Friends' kept on telling her how Jacob was better. Well me and Annabeth ran away. Only to get caught by the gods themselves...Lucky me. I fought tooth and nail to protect Annabeth. They weren't taking her as long as I was still breathing. In the end, I was easily overpowered and Poseidon, my father himself, stabbed me in my Achilles heel. Well. They toke Annabeth... So that day, as I slowly started fading into nothing. Away from Annabeth, away from my mother. I thought. Kronos was right. The gods, you can never trust them. I saved their asses countless times. And this is what I get in repayment. Well looks like made the wrong choice. Heh, goodbye cruel world. Hello Hades. What's been up? Right before I gave in to the light. I heard a voice...


	2. Chaos And KFC

**Yo! What's up! I've gotten 271 views and a few follows and favs, Thanks :) Oh and Thx (no cool pen names available) for the review :) as promised, here is the next chapter! **

**Chaos and KFC**

****"Child" I stirred. "Child" I'm hungry (I feel like Grover) "Child." the voice repeated. "I'm hungry" I replied.

"...I have KFC." The voice said in a sweet tone. My eyes shot up "KFC WHERE? I WANT MAH CHICKEN!"

I look around and in front of me. Is this Giant swirl of stars...For others, it might look like the milky

way... but currently for me... It looked like bluish cotton candy with some white sprinkles on it. Yum!

"Wait... HOW AM I NOT DEAD YET?" The voice chuckled... I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman...

maybe both? I shuddered at that thought. "The answer is quite simple. I saved you but, the price

was that you lose your Achilles heel." I blinked "So no more awesome charge and not get hitness?"

"No" I grunted and suddenly.. Everything that happened to me today hit me like a train. "Annabeth..."

My voice trembled as I said her name. Everything about her was my life. The way she said seaweed

brain, the way her golden hair tumbles down her back, the smell of her, her smile, her eyes, her laugh,

and most of all... the taste of her lips. Tears slid down my face "What...did I ever do...TO DESERVE

THIS SHIT!?" I pounded on the ground "I SAVED THEM MULTIPLE TIMES! AND IN EXCHANGE THEY TAKE

ANNABETH AND TRY TO KILL ME?" I sobbed. "Child, they may have betrayed you... but you have a

chance to fight back" I looked up, tears drenched my face "You...can?" "Yes, I can if you join me" I

jumped back and pull out riptide. "Who the hell are you? If you're some kind of titan then leave before I

make you fade." The voice chuckled again "No, I am not a Titan... your close though. In fact, I'm your

great great grandfather." I blinked "Let's see, Poseidon, Kronos, Uranus an-" My eyes grew wide.

"Your...Your Chaos?" The voice chuckled again "Yes I am, and im here to offer you a chance.. I've been

watching you child, and you have the purest heart I've ever seen, I don't like the way my Great

Grandchildren have treated you, so I'll give you a chance to gain revenge." My eyes hardened "I'll do it,

if it means getting Annabeth back and defeating the gods then I'll do so. I have nothing left to lose"

"No, you must not defeat the gods or the world will fall into chaos (Pun not intended) you may humiliate

them and show them their mistakes in trying to kill you. I nodded "That seems fair... I'll go with you,

though in one condition." "What is it my child?" I formed a small smile "Where is the KFC you

promised?"The voice laughed "I'll have it, jump into the spiral you see in front of you... This will take you

to another universe." I jumped in without a second thought and appeared in front of a beautiful palace.

A man stood there, he smiles at me and says "Welcome to Chaos my child."

**Did you like it? Btw Percy is going to have like a council of gods under his command but, the gods **

**will be OC's made by me... Hope you enjoyed it. Also can you guys give me reviews? I need some **

**suggestions and some letters to keep me going :P thx! -WafflesNMilkshakes**


	3. A New God Rises

**YO! I'm back! Its been like a few hours and I'm bored so back to fanfic :) anyways...ENJOY!**

**Ps: Ty for 6 reviews! Thanks guys! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer:Sadly I don't own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

**"****_Welcome to Chaos my child."_**

I blinked "GOD DAMMIT YOU ATE ME? I KNEW THIS WAS A TROLL!"

Chaos laughed "No my child, you are on the _planet_ Chaos. I didn't devour you" Chaos gestured around "This planet is connected to my life force. If i die, it dies too. Since it's basically part of me I decided to name it Chaos."

I looked around, It was a magnificent sight indeed. More grand than Olympus itself. "So what do I do first?"

"First, you eat your KFC, then well discuss about your future."

Since I didn't really want to argue with Chaos since he saved my life, toke me in, promised to train me, and hell, even bought me KFC. I followed him into the dinning room...Err scratch that. The dinning room was bigger than Olympus itself...Damn. I saw my platter of KFC in front of me (Don't ask me how it got there...maybe invisible servants like Calypso's?) I quickly chowed down my amazing good but probably extremely unhealthy chicken...Worth it. Meanwhile Chaos was watching me with an amused expression on his face.

"My my, such enthusiasm." Chaos said with a smile.

When I finished and wiped my hands on some napkins, Chaos brought me to a even bigger conference room. I looked around in amazement, on the walls hung paintings of stars and other universes.. don't ask me to name them, I failed astronomy.

"Percy, the first step we have to do is make you a god, It will improve your stamina, strength, things like that and it will also make you immortal."

I looked at him, surprised "Well...the god of what?"

"That, is up to you."

I thought about it, "No, I shall let you choose, The big three didn't get to choose which one they wanted, so neither will I."

Chaos smiled "Wise choice young one." He pointed at me and I was surrounded by a bunch of swirls and I kept on seeing stars and rainbows, the feeling was well...I felt REALLY high on something. Chaos then snapped his fingers and the swirls disappeared and I knelt on one leg, exhausted, but felt power surging threw me.

Chaos then helped me up "Behold, you are now the god of Liquid, Earthquakes, Heroes, Stars, and Male beauty."

I blinked "Liquid? Male Beauty?"

Liquid, which means you have control over all of it, Poseidon could only control the sea while you can control anything that is liquid, even blood and ichor. As for male beauty, that was simply an idea that popped into my head that I think you would enjoy being." Chaos explained with a sly smile on his face.

"Well... when do I go get Annabeth back?" I asked.

"Oh a few hundred years."

"WHAT THE FUCK!? A FEW HUNDRED? SHE WOULD BE DEAD BY THEN! I'M LEAVING NOW!" I turned around and ran to the exit just to be stopped by a wall of swirling stars... OK I know he's the creator but I'm really getting sick of those stars. Well he did make me the god of them so I should start getting used to it.

"Don't worry, my intelligence has informed me that Annabeth, along with a few of your 'Friends' have  
become immortal."

"But still! A few hundred years! I can't bear to be away from Annabeth for a day! You expect me to survive a few hundred years?!"

Chaos sighed. "Tell me, do you know how to use any of your powers right now?"

"..."

"Have you even got any training done yet?"

"..."

"Do you expect to reclaim Annabeth by just barging into Olympu-"

"OK OK I get the point!"

Chaos nodded "Good, we will train you tomorrow, as long as being leader of the gods i created that aren't part of Olympus, you will also be my personal assassin. Right now, you should go rest, a maid will bring you to your room."

I nodded and tried to suppress a yawn. I just noticed how tired I was. As Chaos disappeared again, a maid walked into the room, she was extremely pretty.

She gave me a brilliant smile and said "Hello master Perseus I am your maid Elena (El-luh-nah) and I shall guide you to your room."

I nodded "Lead the way Elena and just call me Percy."

I followed her until I came to a large door. "If you need anything master Perseu- Percy I mean. Just call me."

I nodded my thanks and opened the door. The only word to describe my room was... Badass. It was larger than the throne room in Olympus and the walls were pitch black and the ceiling was swirling with moving stars..dunno how he did that.

I toke a quick shower and changed my clothes from the wardrobe that had clothes that surprisingly fit me (Chaos is a stalking pedophile) and crashed on my humongous bed.

I thought _"I could get used to this." _As I drifted off to sleep, dreams awaiting me.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Toke about an hour to write Q_Q anyways I have school tomorrow so ill see if I can update :P, next chapter will be Annabeth's point of view. Can you guys also recommend this story to some friends and I'd like some more reviews u.u I'm greedy LOL Cyea! -WafflesNMilkshakes.**


	4. With You? Never!

**Ummm Hi guy! Uhhh I'm back! Yea yea I know I haven't updated in about 3 weeks, well I'm really busy! Well a promised, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**With You? Never!**

  
_"Percy!"_

__"No!" I screamed.

I looked around, I'm stuck in a palace in a bedroom the size of half of camp half-blood.

_"Where am I?"_ I wondered.

"Ah your awake!"

I whirled around. There, sitting on a chair next to me, was the source of my problems. The reason why I'm here. The reason why...why Percy is dead!

"YOU!" I snarled, "THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

I reached for my knife, yet I couldn't find it on me or anywhere.

"Looking for this?" Jacob held out my Bronze knife, "Well you ain't getting this lady, your my wife now whether you like it or not, and since I'm you husband..."YOUR MINE!"

Jacob lunged across the room at me. I was to tired to do anything, but still I kicked and pushed.

"No! Don't please! Don't do this to me!"

Jacob acted like he didn't hear me and started ripping at my shirt

"TAKE IT OFF YOU FILTHY SLUT!"

He ripped my shirt off and tried to grope me. Tears started to flow down my face

"Percy! Help me! Please! Somebody help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Jacob sneered "That dumbass is dead! Your mine now slut! Now act like it!

Before Jacob could take off my pants the door burst open. Out came out Athena

"Jacob, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ANNABETH?"

Jacob stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry ma'am, it wont happen again until after the wedding."

Athena scowled "Filthy men, always acting on hormones, you are going to become my son-in-law, act like it.

Jacob bowed. "Yes ma'am, it wont happen again."

"It better not!" Athena turned towards me "Now go change Annabeth! The wedding is taking place in a hour!"

"NO! NEVER! MY HEART BELONGS TO PERCY! NOT THIS PATHETIC FOOL!"

"YOU SHALL MARRY JACOB! OR I SHALL KILL YOU!"

"Kill me then! I have nothing left to live for!"

Athena hesitated. "Fine, if you don't marry Jacob..." Athena's eyes flashed. "I shall tell Hades to torture Percy's soul forever!"

My eyes widened in horror "Please don't I'll do anything you say!"

"Good, get up and prepare for the wedding!"

A maid came in and started ushering Jacob out he turned and smiled at me

"We shall continue tonight, tonight you are mine!"

The maid changed me in silence, after we were done, we got into Olympus, everything happened in a flash, the next thing I knew I was in front of the palace. With hundreds of people there. Including the gods. Next to Jacob.

"Jacob" Zeus said "Do you take Annabeth Chase as your wife?"

"I do." Jacob said with a smirk

Zeus turned to me "Annabeth Chase, do you take Jacob Smith as your husband?"

I looked around, begging someone to help me. I met my 'mother's' eyes and her flashed angrily at me. "I... I do" I managed to choke out.

Zeus nodded "Before i pronounce you husband and wife. You may each have two gifts. As the other brave heroes have become gods, I shall pronounce you two gods too! Jacob what god would you like to be?"

Jacob thought about it for a moment "God of tides!"

Zeus nodded to the fates. Each Olympian and the fates stood up. Thunder flashed as golden light enveloped Jacob

"It is now done, Jacob is now one of us. What will be your second gift?"

"I want riptide!"

Poseidon nodded and smiled. He held out his hand, but then frowned.

"Odd, but I cannot sense riptide anymore, nor can I summon it."

Jacob flashed with anger "Dammit! I deserve to have that sword!"

"easy there my son, I shall create a second riptide, though it is not as perfect as the old one."

A sword appeared into Jacob's hand.

Jacob examined it. "Hmm good enough I guess."

Zeus then turned to me. "Annabeth Chase, what would you like?"

I yelled "FREE PERCY'S SOUL! DON'T TORTURE HIM!"

Hades frowned "Fine, it shall be done." Hades frowned. "Odd, I cannot sense Percy's soul anymore, He must have fallen into Tartarus.

I was stunned. "You mean...he's in that hell hole?"

Hades nodded. "Stuck in there forever unless we try to get him out."

"Then get him out of there!"

"That will most certainly not be done! He ha gone against Olympus! He deserves to be in there! You are denied that gift! Your last gift, what goddess would you like to be Annabeth?"

I thought and thought and suddenly an idea popped into my head. Without Percy, I have nothing to live for anymore.

"I want to be the goddess of virgins."

Everyone was shocked. Athena then said "Well, it can be done, you will therefore marry Jacob but not mate nor kiss him, is that well my daughter?"

Poseidon and Jacob looked stricken and angry "WHAT?!" They both yelled

I nodded. "I accept."

The fates and other Olympians repeated the process. I stood up and waited for Zeus to continue.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! Since Annabeth is the virgin goddess. You two are forbidden to kiss.

The crowd got up and murmured as they left. Jacob glared at me as he left with the other Olympians I just collapsed and wept

_"Percy I love you."_ I repeated over and over in my head as tears consumed my face.


	5. Descend Into Darkness

**WAZZZZUPPP! Im back with another chapter! Well umm hadn't updated in a while sorry. I've been REALLY busy these days.**

* * *

**Descend Into Darkness **

Cold. Pain. Fear.

I enjoy them all. The old Percy Jackson was gone. Here am I. Torrent. The weak minded me had long been gone. Now I'm just a dead. Cold person. Deserve to die from my sins. What I gained...Power. What I lacked...A personality. Give me a break. 500 years of torturing, assassinating, and murdering can do this to you. Trust, is what I lack the most. I don't trust a soul, besides Chaos of course. I don't know what I am anymore. I enjoy torturing people for the information I need. The darkness has consumed me.

I walked into Chaos' private quarters.

"Master, you summed me?"

Chaos turn around. His galaxy eye studying me. The knowing eyes of the universe. "Yes. I'm afraid I have a new mission for you."

That caught my interest "Mission? What mission."

Chaos stared at me. Finally he answered "Gaea is stirring."

I looked at him with bored eyes. "Gaea is weak. I don't see how we need to fret."

Chaos' eyes turned serious "So are the other titans. They are all stirring. The Gods, we need to help them."

My eyes flashed in anger "Master! You expect me to help them after th-"

"You don't have a choice!" Chaos cut me off sharply. "Though you may not like it. The current Gods are the best way earth can survive. If we let the titans control it. It will fall into Chaos **(Pun not intended) **Though there is one part your might enjoy though."

I looked at him spitefully "What."

He stared at me and let out a small smirk "Annabeth"

**Earth (Annabeth POV)**

The sun rose. Apollo has awakened. Though I didn't really give a crap. That has been my life for almost the past 500 years. Watch the sun rise, watch the sun fall and let the moon rise. Around 100 years after Percy died. I stopped talking. I don't know what my voice sounds like, nor do I remember. Because of this, they also gave me new godly powers. I'm Annabeth Chase- Goddess of silence, sorrow, and minor goddess of virgins. Jacob can't touch me anymore. Since I am the goddess of virgins. I really don't care anymore. I want to die. Just be free. Yet, I can't. I try to fade. Yet there is so much sorrow in this world that I can't. That brings me into more pain.

I heard a knock on the door. It was Reyna.

"Hey Annabeth, were called to Olympus for a meeting."

I didn't answer.

"Come on Anna! Say something! You've been like this for 400 years! Say something, please? For me?

I didn't acknowledge I heard what she said.

She sighed "Fine. Stay like that. You still have to go to the meeting or Athena and Zeus would be pissed, see you in a hour." With that Reyna disappeared with a flash. Leaving nothing behind.

I frowned. A meeting? Out of nowhere? This can't be good...

* * *

**ANNNNDDDDD chapter 5 is finished! Sorry for not updating for like 3 months. I'm a really busy person. I promise to update within a month this time! Cyea guys next time! Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Especially Review! -WafflesNMilkshakes **


	6. Ehhhhhh This is Awkward

Uhhhhhh. Hi guys! P-please don't kill me! How long has it been? A whole 2 months! I'm sorry i've been really busy these days wit school and my girlfriend's grandmother was diagnosed with lung cancer. So i've been comforting her. Well the good news it since STAR testing week is over. So we wont have any homework. I shall update this weekend! Be prepared! Thank all you loyal fans for staying loyal and waiting for me! :) this story most likely will be updated WEEKLY. Yes WEEKLY during summer. Writing takes only about 20 minutes :D So stay tuned for the chapter **"SO CLOSE. YET SO FAR AWAY" **

** Yours Truly,**

** WafflesNMilkshakes**


	7. Déjà vu

**WELL! AS PROMISED! HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 6 Déjà vu**

* * *

**Percy POV-**

_"Annabeth."_

That single word. It brings so much emotion. Emotions I haven't felt in years. I had forgotten what love felt like. Now, the feeling is gushing out. My heart hurts. It aches. Though. Love wasn't the only emotion. Hatred. I felt Pure Hatred. They fucked up my life. Those 'Gods' Because their damn stubbornness. Those bastards took her away. How could they? Now I have to side with them. Tch.

_"Well. No until I get my REVENGE."_ I thought Gleefully

* * *

**Annabeth POV-**

The council was complete. All the major gods were there. Unfortunately, so was Jacob Breeze. That bastard can rot in Tartarus. Though. I didn't let emotion show in my face. I just sat down Quietly.

Zeus looked around "Fellow Gods. We have gathered here to report a crisis. Gaea is rising. Even with our current combined power. We wont be able to defeat her."

Jacob smirked. "Yes we can. A bunch of gods against a Titan. She can't do shit.

You know. After 500 years. This guy still is a idiot.

Zeus ignored his stupidity and continued like no one interrupted. "Alas. The other Titans are also rising. If we hope to defeat them. We need one hero."

Zeus looked at me uneasily. My eyes widened. Don't tell me they are going to...

Zeus then boomed "We need the help of Perseus Jacks-."

Zeus flinched as I changed into my true form. Fury rushed out of me. After all this time. They are reviving Percy so they can save their sorry asses? Not if I can help it. These bastards can fucking die."

Suddenly A bright light filled the throne room. Right before I was going to let loose my power. After it faded. There stood a man. He was tall. Around 6'2. His face was covered in a mask. Only his eyes showed. They were the swirling stars of the Galaxy. I knew this man wasn't a normal god. No. He was much older and powerful than a god. I grew weary.

"wh-who a-re You!" Zeus managed to sputter out. "No God should have the ability to transport into the throne room of Olympus! Name Yourself!"

The tall man gazed at Zeus with a calculating gaze. several seconds past. The tension was horrible. Zeus' face was getting purple.

Finally the man said. "I'm disappointed. Don't you remember your own Great-Grandfather?"

Zeus paled. "L-Lord Chaos? Forgive me my lord. I was rash" Zeus and the other gods/goddesses quickly bowed down. I followed suit."

Chaos gazed at Zeus. "Fortunately I've come here to help. I'm afraid Perseus Jackson wont be able to help on this campaign. As he most likely never forgave you for your betrayal."

I watched in satisfaction as Zeus paled.

Chaos continued "That is why i brought my own man. His name is Torrent. He shall be leader of this campaign."

Suddenly. Water rushed in the Throne room. The other gods cried in alarm. The water swirled around each other until forming a humanoid shape. It finally focused into a man. He was wearing Dark clothes and a hood. Therefore covering his eyes. I felt raw power coming from this man. the feeling of Déjà vu quickly came. I've seen this man somewhere. Who the hell was this man? Why do I feel like I met him before?

Zeus was the first to recover "No! My lord! I am more than capable to lead this campaign!"

Chaos gazed at Zeus as the man known as Torrent Chuckled.

Torrent then said in a deep, quiet voice. "I find you unfitting. Zeus."

Zeus glared. Mumbled something. Then looked down.

Jacob glared at Torrent "You think you're all that right? Stop acting like you know shit kid!"

Jacob drew water and shot it at Torrent. Torrent lifted his finger slightly and completely froze the water.

"Oh? I'm acting? Then. Would you mind if a gave you proof?" He flicked his finger. The water sharpened and flew at Jacob. Piercing his thigh. Jacob howled. I laughed in my head at his pain." Torrent also seemed to smile. Ichor poured out of Jacob's thigh. It didn't seem to stop.

"What. What's going on?" Jacob screamed hysterically.

Torrent laugh silently. " Pitiful god. Panicking so easily. I have control over all liquids." He changed Jacob's Ichor into the shape of a sword. "Are you sure you want to face me?"

Jacob growled and looked down.

Chaos then said "We shall plan the campaign next week at Camp-Half Blood." I expect the gods to be there too. As he took his leave.

Torrent lingered. He turned and stared at me. I couldn't see his eyes because of his hood, but he looked like he was staring through my soul. It also looked like...pain? Was he in pain?" I felt confused.

Finally Torrent turned around and left. Leaving no trace of him ever being here except the shaken Gods and A bleeding Jacob.

Zeus finally said "I think, it wouldn't be wise. To cross that Torrent"

* * *

**ANNNNNDD Chapter 6 is done! Howd u guys enjoy it? I'm sorry but I don't know when is the next time I can update. Ill try to do it soon though. Remeber always to fav. N Review! Im tryna to get at least 100 reviews. Help me out guys? Anyways see you guys next time! -WafflesNMilkshakes P.S. I know I changed the name a bit. But don't judge lol. **


End file.
